


Handcuffed

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Fluff, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: Justin meets the new boy at school while trying to find his way out of an awkward situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**AN:** _This story was inspired by a challenge on the No Turning Back challenge site. The challenge gave a line and said to start a fic with it, and I did. I hope whoever put up that challenge enjoys this. It was meant to be a standalone, but if enough people contact me asking for more, I'll make it into a series. Enjoy, and please review._

* * *

Who could forget their first kiss, especially when it happened while you were handcuffed to your locker?

True story.

It was your average day at St. James. The sun was shining, the sky was bright. Birds were chirping and the air was crisp and cool. And Chris Hobbs was being a complete asshole.

As usual.

I was walking down the hall, somewhat late for class. See, my little sister tripped me on my way out the door, and I got mud on my pants. So I had to change. Then I missed the bus, and… Oh fuck it. I spent too much time jacking off in the shower.

I stopped at my locker to get my math book when all of a sudden I was pushed into the cold locker. _Hard._ I grabbed the sides and spun around, coming face to face with Chris fucking Hobbs. I peered at him from inside the locker, wearing what I hoped was a really scary expression. I doubt it was.

Christ and I have a mutual understanding. We understand that we hate each other. I think it all started when we were six. We were talking about crayons and then he pushed me into the mud so Anna Peyton would think he was cool. Fucking Anna Peyton.

That was ten years ago. You’d think he would have grown up a little, but no. He’s still that little six year old, giving noogies and wedgies. I rolled my eyes. Then I climbed out of my locker. I had kind of forgotten I was in there.

“Stuffing people in their lockers? Really Chris, can’t you think of something a little more original?” Then he got that look. The I-thought-of-something-really-clever-and-couldn’t-wait-to-do-it look. He gets that look about twice a year, if he’s lucky.

The results of that look are never pretty.

“No, I’ve got something better.” God his voice bugs me. So does his hair. Everything about him bugs me, pretty much.

“Oh, what’s that?” Then before I really knew what was happening he grabbed my wrist and snapped the handcuffs on. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I tried to run but he grabbed me and held me against the lockers while he leaned in and hooked the other side of the handcuffs to a loop on the side of the locker. He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. I think I growled. Do you know how fucking hard it is to be tough when the schoolyard bully handcuffs you to a fucking locker?

“Oh, that is so, _so_ fucked up. You’re done. Let me go.” Yeah, I’m tough. I wasn’t scared, just annoyed. I needed to get to class, and Mr. Crapbag was delaying that. 

“I don’t think so, Taylor.” He dangled the key in front of my face and I rolled my eyes, blowing a lock of blonde hair from my face. I raised my eyebrows.

“You’re just going to leave me here?” 

“Looks that way.” He then tossed the key down the hallway. I watched it skitter along the tile and stop in a corner. I looked back at Chris and sighed. He gave me a smug smile and trotted off down the hallway. Fucker.

I look down at my hand, trapped mercilessly in the handcuffs. What’s a poor defenseless gay boy to do?

Then I glared at the handcuffs, as if they were going to say ‘Oh shit man, look at his face. He’s serious’ and just pop open. That didn’t work. I sighed and leaned back against the locker. I wasn’t scared. It wasn’t like I was going to die there. I was just stuck there for an hour until class ended, and then I was open to public embarrassment and humiliation. I’ve had my fair share of that.

After ten minutes or so, I totally went into McGuyver mode. I was thinking about getting the gum from my backpack and chewing it up, and then taking the shoelaces from my sneakers, and tying them together. Then I’d add a paperclip as a weight and stick the gum on it. Then I’d throw it, and hit the key with the gum and drag it over. Yeah, I’m _so_ McGuyver.

My McGuyver plan tanked when I remembered I was wearing shoes without laces. Out of all the fucking days in the world, I choose the day I get handcuffed to my locker to wear those stupid shoes.

After that I got all bitter. I wanted to be McGuyver. It totally would have worked.

Another five minutes passed. I was right in front of the clock, so I stared at it. That made time move slower. Then I started humming and doing little dances. I decided that being handcuffed to your locker in the middle of the day was the most boring thing ever.

I heard the door to the main office creak open. I looked up and hoped it was a teacher, or a janitor. Someone old who wouldn’t torment me. Kids can be so fucking cruel. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes again the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen in my entire pathetic little life was standing right there.

Oh shit, insta-boner.

Then I started thinking of really disgusting shit, like cockroaches. But the word cockroaches got me thinking about cock, which made me wonder if the very very pretty boy had a big cock. That didn’t help my hard on.

Naked grandmas. Ok, that’s helping. My grandma naked, fucking my naked grandpa. Ew. Mission accomplished.

The pretty boy started walking my way, studying a piece of paper intently. It looked like a schedule. He must be new. Score one for Pittsburgh. He hadn’t seen me yet, so I hid my cuffed hand in the locker and leaned against it casually. Damned if pretty boy would make my acquaintance while I was handcuffed to the fucking school.

He looked up and locked eyes with me. They were the most beautiful hazel color. I stared at them for a long time, until I saw him raise one elegant eyebrow and realized he was talking to me. 

Way to go, dumbshit. 

“Hi.” That’s all I could say. I am so special ed. I’d bet I was blushing too.

“Hey, I’m Brian.” That’s my new favorite name. It just rolls right off the tongue. _Brian._ Oh yeah, he probably wants to me say something back.

“Justin.” Ok, more than one word would have been just _fabulous_.

“Nice to meet you.” He stuck out his hand and I awkwardly stuck out my left hand so he could shake that one, since my shaking hand was occupied. He shook his head and switched hands. “I was just wondering if you could help me out. It’s my first day here, and I was wondering if you could show me around?”

Oh, I’ll show you around. No! Bad Justin! I’m such a fucking nympho, and I hadn’t even kissed a guy yet.

Then I started wondering if pretty boy, Brian, was gay. I looked him over and he did the same, smirking in this sexy way. My gaydar started pinging like mad. 

Score.

“What class do you have right now?” I asked, still leaning against my open locker. My hand was falling asleep. He looked down at his schedule for a second. He has such perfect hair.

“Math with Quay.” 

“No way. I’m supposed to be in that class right now.”

“Oh, good. You can walk me there then.” Hell yeah. I stepped away for a second and felt the handcuffs pull me back. Nope.

“Uh, I’d love to, but...” I trailed off. I couldn’t think of an excuse. He looked a little hurt and started to walk off. I grabbed his arm with my free hand and turned him around. I dropped my head and stepped away from the locker, revealing my predicament. I was afraid to look up until he started laughing. “Thanks.”

“I’m sorry,” he got out between the laughter. He held his stomach and wiped his eyes as I rolled mine. “How the fuck did you get handcuffed to your locker?”

“This asshole likes to torment me.” He smiled, that tongue in cheek smirk again. I felt like I was falling. Maybe I was.

“Well that’s unfortunate. I don’t suppose you happen to know where the key is.” Brian shifted his weight and dropped his book bag near my feet. Ok, it should be a crime to make a school uniform that sexy.

“Actually, he tossed it over there. It’s in the corner.” I pointed to said corner and he turned to follow my finger.

Now please go bend over and pick it up so I can check out your ass.

Oh shit, he raised his eyebrow. Please tell me that I didn’t just say that out loud. I don’t think I did, but he looks amused. Oh god. Maybe I did. But he isn’t saying anything. Maybe he’s shocked. Maybe he doesn’t care. Maybe he _wants_ me to check out his ass. I shook my head. Maybe I suck at life.

He started walking over to the corner, and I still didn’t know if I said that out loud. I had no clue if I just made a complete fool of myself. Brian reached the corner and lifted up his uniform blazer up in the back, wiggling his ass and making a show of bending over. He looked over his shoulder and winked at me.

Oh my fucking god. I am the biggest loser ever.

He has the hottest ass ever, and that’s more important. 

So I’m standing there, salivating over pretty new boy’s ass as he retrieves the key to unlock the handcuffs trapping me half inside my locker. Ah, life is grand.

He came back over to me and stood a few inches in front of me. He’s tall. He stretched his arm above my head, dangling the key above me. That isn’t cool.

“Don’t you think I’ve suffered enough?” I gave him my biggest puppy dog eyes and he laughed.

“I don’t think so.” He raised the key higher and I sprang up, trying to grab it. My foot slipped out from under me as I landed and I slipped, falling right into Brian. My forehead hit his shoulder and my arm wrapped around his waist instinctively so I could regain my balance. I kept my face buried in the lapel of his blazer, frozen in embarrassment. I mentally surveyed my internal Crayola box, trying to guess what color my face was. I’d put money on candy apple red.

Let’s review, shall we? In the past five minutes I’d met Brian, revealed to him that a bully handcuffed me to my locker, told him that I want to check out his ass, and tripped and fallen into him, while still attached to the locker. I am smooth.

I remembered I was still clutching to him with one arm and was about to pull away when I felt his hands slide up my back. They were large, warm, and so strong. He leaned into me and my face slid up to his neck. He smelled of cologne and cigarettes, and I was instantly addicted to the scent. He gently pushed me back against the locker door and looked into my eyes. Then he licked his lips.

Ok, did he want me to cream my pants?

I spotted a hint of confusion in his eyes, like he wasn’t sure what was going on. But I could tell he wanted something to happen and I felt my heartbeat speed up. This couldn’t be happening. Then he leaned forward and placed his lips against mine, tenderly, apprehensively. It took me a full second to respond. I think my entire body sort of melted into him. His lips were so soft, so incredible. I felt a tingle down my spine.

The kiss deepened. His tongue slid into my mouth and I mimicked his actions. He placed his hands on my hips and I slid both hands up his back.

Wait a minute. Both hands. I was free!

I pulled away form the kiss and held my hands up, confirming that he indeed released me from my confines. The handcuffs were still attached to my wrist and I glared at them. He chuckled at my expression and took the handcuffs off of my wrist. He took my hand in his and lifted up my sleeve. There was a dark purple bruise forming on my wrist and he furrowed his brow and ran his finger over the bruise.

He so cares about me.

He lifted my hand and placed a soft kiss against my wrist before letting go of my hand. He took the key and the cuffs and slipped them into the pocket of my blazer.

“Keep those, they might come in handy someday.” He gave me a wicked smiled and another quick peck on the lips. 

I gave him my most dazzling smile. Then the bell rang and the herds filed out of every doorway. He picked up his backpack and smiled at me, a shy, knowing grin.

“We should get to class.”

“Yeah.” I sounded like a dreamy schoolgirl.

“Later Sunshine.” He turned on his heels and walked down the hallway, mixing in with the other teenagers. I watched him until he was out of sight.

~

“And that’s the story of my first kiss,” I tell Daphne proudly as we walk closer to my house. I can’t keep the smile off of my face. It might be permanent.

“That’s so wild!” She exclaims. Her eyes are so big and bright. She’s so cute. I just want to hug her. So I do.

“It was amazing, Daph!” It really was. We turn onto my street and she starts asking questions.

“So are you guys like, boyfriends now?” I wish.

“We just met.”

“Do you want to be?” God yes.

“Maybe.”

“That’s awesome.” She looks up and nudges me. “Hey, looks like you finally got some new neighbors.” I look up and see a moving truck in the driveway of the house next to mine. A surly looking old man climbs out of it carrying a box.

“Brian!” He bellows. I think my heart just stopped.

No fucking way.

I look up at the doorway and see Brian come out of the house, wearing a pair of worn old jeans and a black tank. He walks down the driveway and takes the box from who is presumably his father and trots into the garage.

Brian is my new neighbor? Holy fuck.

Things are looking up.


	2. Handcuffed

And I thought I wasn’t going to like Pittsburgh.

It’s not that far from Philly, but far enough. I remember kicking and screaming, all in a very manly way of course, protesting our inevitable departure. But to no avail. We arrived in glorious Pittsburgh yesterday, and I was told I’d be starting school today. Not just any school.

_Private_ school.

I remember standing in front of the mirror this morning, frowning at the uniform. Clothes make the man, as I always say. But now I’d just be the same as everyone else. I wouldn’t be a spectacle, wouldn’t stand out. I found that refreshing just as much as it pissed me off. 

So I pulled up in front of the school in my trusty steed, also known as my Jeep. First period had already ended. I had put off going as long as possible. I strode into the double doors, exuding sex and confidence. I was going to take this school by storm. That’s what I told myself at least.

It was a passing period when I arrived, and I was thrust into the masses. I was the new kid.

At first, it sucked.

I got a few raised eyebrows, and the girls all ogled me. Which would have been cool, if I had any interest in pussy whatsoever. The guys were all second rate, which blows, and not in that good way. I walked into the office, my studly swagger perfected. It used to look like a drunken stagger. I have advanced.

Studly isn’t a word. I’m making it one. Because I’m Brian Kinney and I want to. Take that, Webster’s.

The receptionist lady was a bitch. I told her who I was and what I was doing there, and she threw me a schedule and told me to sit down and wait for the counselor. I looked over the schedule, basic classes. Boring classes.

Ugh.

The counselor was this tired looking man that looked like he lost faith in humanity around three hundred years ago. If I had to put money on someone blowing up the school, I’d put it on him. It’s a little unsettling when your counselor looks crazy.

After his little welcome to our school song and dance, he went back into his office and shut the door. He didn’t look at me once. My, people are friendly around here.

I stepped out of the main office and noticed the halls were empty. And I had no idea how to find my classrooms. I looked left, and then right, and locked eyes with a very attractive blond boy.

Holy shit.

There he was, leaning against his locker in the middle of an empty hallway. I could tell he was trying to look confident and bored. His blond hair fell in his blue eyes. I could see the blue from far away. He even made the stupid uniform look sexy. I could tell from first glance he was gay as the sky is blue. I smiled.

Things were definitely looking up.

I strolled up to him and said hello. His eyes looked glazed over and his perfect lips were parted slightly.

Yeah, I’m sexy.

When he showed me that he was handcuffed to his locker, I just about lost it. It was just such a random, unexpected sight. I laughed until my vision grew blurry. Then I sobered up.

Don’t want to piss off pretty blond boy, might ruin my chances.

When he told me someone actually did that to him, I found myself wanting to beat the guy to a pulp. Strange. 

Then he said he wanted me to go pick up the key so he could check out my ass. I almost laughed again. I could tell he wasn’t saying it to be flirty or sexy, it was an accident. I could see it in his eyes. I just _had_ to fuck with him a little. The look on his face was priceless. 

Then he slipped and fell into me, grabbed me. His hair was like silk against my neck, the weight of his body felt perfect against me. He felt so warm, even through our matching uniforms. I had to do it.

How could I _not_ kiss a mouth like that?

It was a little forward maybe, but hey, he enjoyed it. I enjoyed it. His lips were so fucking soft. While we were kissing I unlocked the handcuffs, and he didn’t even notice. So I kissed him harder, loving the control I had over the lithe little body. The things I could do to that body. 

When the bell rang, I just walked off. I was too in shock to do anything else. The rest of the day kind of just floated by in a haze. There were classes, there were introductions, there were hellos, but there was nothing like Justin and his kiss.

~

That brings us pretty much up to date. I’m sitting here, in my sparse bedroom. It’s empty, lifeless, cold. Pretty much like my life. I’m in desperate need of some warmth.

As I change out of my uniform, I can’t stop thinking about Justin. His hair, his lips, his eyes, his body. I want to see that pale body splayed out on my black sheets. I want to hear the noises he makes as I fuck him. I want to taste every inch of his skin.

And now…I want to jack off.

So I do, but it feels empty. I have it bad for this kid. I really need to stop thinking of other teenagers as kids. It might get me into trouble some day. It’s not my fault most teenagers are bumbling idiots. Except for Justin. The lad is a genius, I can tell.

Shit.

I shake my head get off of my bed, buttoning my jeans back up. I need to get my mind off of that blond. I don’t even know him. But I kissed him. And it was the best kiss of my life. 

I stroll down the stairs and wander around our new living room. Then I hear my dad call me, or bellow for me rather. I run out the door and grab the box from him and take it into the garage.

Did I just see a flash of blond?

No fucking way.

I set the box down and stand up slowly. I walk backwards out of the garage, afraid to turn around. I see my dad go through the front door and I take a few more backwards steps.

Then I realize I probably look retarded, and that I _never_ look retarded. So I turn around and come face to face with a girl with curly black hair. I jump backwards, surprised by her.

She just smiles at me and waves. I raise my eyebrow and cross my arms.

Who the fuck are you and why are you in my driveway?

”I’m Daphne,” she says, as if that explains everything. I notice she is wearing a St. James uniform. It looked so much better on Justin. Ah, Justin.

“And my best friend lives next door to you. I just wanted to say hi.”

Oh shit, she’s still talking. My bad. I shake my head and refocus my attention on her.

“Hey Daphne. I’m Brian.”

“I know.”

What the fuck?

“You’ve already met my best friend.”

“And who would that be?” She smiles and walks behind the moving truck. I lean forward a little bit, wondering what she’s doing. She reemerges, pulling on an arm, trying to drag somebody out from behind it. Please god don’t let it be some giggling schoolgirl with a crush on me.

She tugs one last time and a blond comes stumbling out, blushing. My blond.

“Justin,” I gasp, irritated at how happy and surprised my voice sounds. He looks up at me and smiles sheepishly. He waves, and it’s so fucking cute. “You’re my new neighbor?”

“It looks that way,” he responds, bouncing from one foot to the other. He’s still in his uniform, except now he has his tie undone, and the strip of material hanging from his neck. The top two buttons of his shirt are undone, and it isn’t tucked in. 

I think I may cream my pants.

I walk over to Justin and grab the ends of his tie, pulling him towards me without thinking. Then I remember my dad was walking in and out, so I let him go. He looks disappointed. I cock my head towards my house and shrug. He nods and smiles. “Later,” I mouth to him. He blushes.

“Do you guys have anywhere we can go to hang out?” I need my hands on Justin now. Daphne will just have to deal. Justin seems to share my predicament.

“My parents won’t be home ‘til late. We could hang out there.” 

“It’s a plan.” I spin them around and hook my arms around their shoulders. As we walk, I let my right hand slip down under the collar of Justin’s shirt, desperately needing to feel his skin. I let out an inaudible moan as my fingertips slide along his creamy skin. I want to feel all of this skin on me, against me, under me, in me.

And I fully intend to. That’s a promise.

Justin’s house is nice, cozier than mine. Pictures of his family adorn the walls. Daphne is even in some of them. Justin leads us up a flight of stairs to his bedroom. They both just plop down on the floor, so I follow suit. I lean against the side of the bed and look over at Justin. I lean over and grab the ends of his tie again, pulling him close.

“Come here.” My voice is lower than I intended. Justin stares at me for a second before crawling forward. I pull him forward until he is sitting between my legs. He pulls off his blazer and leans back against me, his back flush against my chest. I place my hands on his stomach, slowly rubbing them up and down.

That’s better.

I look over at Daphne, who is grinning. I smile back and toy with the buttons on Justin’s shirt. I want to take it off, but that can wait until I get to know my new friends.

“So, Brian. What brought you here to Pittsburgh?” Daphne asks me, all exuberant and interested. I sigh and squeeze Justin a little tighter.

“The grass is greener here I guess. I don’t know.” It’s true, I really don’t. We just up and moved. “My parents just decided. We moved from Philadelphia.” Justin slips his hand into mine and squeezes it. I forgot I was talking.

“So what’s your story?” Justin asks me. I can’t really see his face from this angle. I use my free hand to tuck his hair behind his ear. My story?

“Um, I don’t really have one. My name is Brian Kinney. I just turned seventeen, and I’m a junior. I was the starting quarterback at Philadelphia High.” Their eyes widen. Shit.

“I’ve heard of you!” Justin exclaims. “You were in the paper.” He turns to look at my face. 

“Girls were talking about you forever. You’re the hot quarterback from Philly.” Daphne tells me. I roll my eyes. I don’t even _like_ football.

“It really isn’t that big of a deal. I won them some games.”

“And the state championship,” Daphne thoughtfully reminds me. “You were the only sophomore to ever be varsity quarterback. You’re practically a legend. Are you going to play for St. James?”

“Hell no,” I huff. “I hate football.” Justin turns and looks at me funny. Daphne gives me a similar look. I sigh. “It was just something I did my first two years of school to get my dad off of my back. He wanted me to do something butch and manly. Football really isn’t my thing.” It really isn’t.

“What is your thing?” Justin asks. I sit back and think about that for a second. I answer truthfully.

“I don’t really know.” He nods and snuggles back against me. Snuggling? I need to get a grip. “So what are your stories?”

“I’m Justin Taylor. I am at the tender age of sixteen, and I’m a sophomore. I’m an artist. That’s pretty much it.” There’s so much more I want to know. I want to know his favorite color, his favorite food. I want to know how he takes his coffee and what position he sleeps in. I want to know his deepest darkest secrets and desires, and I want him to know mine.

It’s official. I’ve gone insane.

“I’m Daphne Chanders. I’m also a sixteen year old sophomore, and I must be going.” She stands up and grabs her backpack.

“Why?” Justin asks. He doesn’t really seem to care. He seems much more interested in running his hand up and down my leg. Same goes for me.

“Lots of homework.” Justin tenses. “Not for any of your classes. Have fun you two.” She winks at me and lets herself out. She’s awesome.

“What shall we do to entertain ourselves?” I ask playfully. Justin laughs nervously. He is so adorable. I wonder what he’s done, how far he’s gone. I wonder if I’ll get to teach him anything new. I have a strong feeling that I will.

I place a soft kiss to the back of his neck and stand up. I sit on the edge of the bed and he stands and faces me. I grab his hips and pull him towards me until he’s practically straddling me. His face comes closer to mine and I lick my lips.

Now, about that promise I made earlier.


	3. Handcuffed

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

I have a boy on my bed. A very, very hot boy. And I’m in his lap, and he’s kissing my neck. Oh my god. Breathe, Justin.

Oh my _god._

He pulls his head away from my neck and kisses along my jawbone. His tongue licks at my skin and I shiver. Each kiss makes me feel more alive than the last. My entire body is tingling and warm. He kisses my chin and I part my lips, waiting for contact.

There it is. His lips are warm, moist, _perfect_ against mine. I could never get sick of this, ever. I press my body against his until he falls back onto my bed, taking me with him. His hands slide up the back of my shirt, his strong, large hands. He caresses my skin with a gentle touch as his tongue invades my mouth. He invades my senses, all of him. I want to crawl inside of him and never leave. This feels like… _home._

His tongue feels like warm velvet, strong and determined. I move my tongue with his, mimicking his actions and adding a few of my own. I explore every centimeter of his amazing mouth, claiming it as mine. He sucks and nibbles on my top lip before pulling away to kiss my neck again.

“Am I a good kisser?” I find myself asking. I roll my eyes at my own stupidity. Go Justin. He flips us over so he’s on top and props himself up over me with his hands. He gives me a questioning look and raises one eyebrow. Maybe he thought I was kidding. Then he leans down and runs his tongue up my jaw to my ear.

“Amazing,” he breathes. “But surely you knew that.”

“No.” I didn’t. How could I? “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

I would have smacked myself, but he was pinning my arms down.

“Seriously?” He sits up. He seems shocked. Is he not going to want me because I’m not experienced? Oh god. I’m too young for this kind of rejection. “I was your first kiss?”

Yes, fucker.

“Uh huh,” I breathe. He gets that smirk on his face, the one that makes me feel like I’m falling. He looks smug, pleased with himself, and oh so sexy. I tilt my head up and kiss his neck. He still smells like cigarettes. It makes me want a smoke. It makes me want him more. He pins me back against the bed and flicks his tongue across my upper lip.

“Did you like it?” He asks.

Is he fucking insane? Of fucking course I did.

“Yes,” I manage to breathe out. This guy has a way with making your vocal chords go on strike. He smiles and kisses me softly. Then he runs his hand down my body an cups my groin. Oh holy fucking shit. If I wasn’t hard before I sure as hell am now.

“You’re hard,” he whispers in my ear. I gulp. Uh, just a little. “Want to experience another first?”

“Yes?” Shit. That wasn’t supposed to sound like a question. Be strong, be assertive. “Yes.” I push my hips up into his hand a little and he smiles. His lips cover mine again, and this kiss is harder, deeper, fucking _intense._

I can’t breathe. I can’t think.

And I don’t want to, as long as he keeps kissing me like this. His tongue duels with mine fiercely. My dick is harder than it’s ever been. I can feel pre-cum soaking the tip, wetting the front of my underwear. Then I feel the button of my pants being undone.

My eyes pop open. Oh god.

He pulls the zipper down slowly, and every click of its teeth echo in my ears. He pulls my pants down a little. I’m frozen, afraid to move. My breathing gets heavier and my dick gets harder. He senses my tension and pulls away from the kiss. His pupils are dilated, his cheeks are flushed, and his lips are swollen. That’s all because of me.

Awesome.

Then I feel his fingertips slide under the waistband of my underwear. He strokes the skin there softly. He’s still staring at me.

“Do you want this?” He asks.

Oh fuck. I want it. All of it. Give it to me.

“Want what exactly?” I sound scared. I am. His eyes soften and he kisses me tenderly.

“This,” he whispers. He pulls my pants and underwear down until my hard cock springs free. The cool air hits it and I gasp. His eyes never leave mine as he wraps his strong hand around my dick and squeezes. He swipes his thumb across the tip, pressing it against my slit. He starts to move his hand up and down slowly as he stares deep into my eyes.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. This feels amazing. I can’t take it. I curl my toes and bite my lip. He sees me do it and pumps harder.

I jerk myself off all the fucking time and it _never_ feels like this. It’s like tickling yourself. It just doesn’t feel the same. Focus, Justin. Don’t cum yet.

I let out a loud groan. Fuck that.

“Brian. Brian.” I grab his arm but he doesn’t stop. He’s still staring into my eyes. His eyes look green in this light, and so beautiful.

“Cum,” he says in a sexy whisper. That’s all it takes. I arch my back. I moan. I cum. He cups his hand over the head of my cock and catches every drop. I close my eyes and try to control my erratic breathing.

That was…unbefuckinglievable.

When I open my eyes, he is still staring at me. And he’s licking my cum from his fingers. I think I may have another orgasm.

“Have you ever tasted yourself?” He asks. I shake my head. He nods and licks another finger clean. “You should. It’s delicious.” He runs his pinky across my bottom lip, coating it in the sticky liquid. He sucks his pinky clean and leans down to kiss me. His tongue pushes my cum into my mouth. The taste is bitter, yet addictively sweet. He kisses me for a long time. While our mouths are fused together, I kick off my pants, underwear, and shoes and he unbuttons my shirt. He pulls the sides of my shirt apart and I take it all the way off and toss it aside. Brian stands up and looks down at me, naked and spread out on the bed.

Naked. I am completely naked in front of someone for the first time. My dick is hardening again already, reaching for my belly. I am so fucking scared, so excited. He grabs the hem of his shirt and I smile. He pulls it over his head and then unbuttons his jeans. I stare at him in awe.

It should be a crime to be so beautiful.

He pushes his jeans off all the way and my breath hitches in my throat. His dick is huge. That’ supposed to go…no way.

My eyes travel from his cock and back up his body. His hard, youthful muscles turn me on even more. His skin is tan, golden. He is so tall, so gorgeous, so _mine._

He crawls back on top of me and I moan as his skin touches mine. It feels like heaven, but better. I run my hands up and down his back, watching in amazement as his muscles ripple beneath my fingertips.

He kisses down my chest and slides his tongue over to my hard nipple. I moan loudly and arch up into him as he sucks it into his mouth, worrying the nub between his teeth. He lavishes my body with kisses, sucking hard enough in some places that I know I’ll have reminders to look at in the mirror.

I moan and writhe beneath him. I slide my hand between us and grasp his cock in my hand. It’s so thick, so warm. Pre-cum bubbles from the slit and I collect it on my fingers. I lift his head and smear it across his lips and lick it off. What I say next surprises even me.

“Teach me how to suck your dick,” I hear myself mumble against his bruised lips.


	4. Handcuffed

Did he just say what I think he just said?

No way.

“You want me to what?” I ask him, smoothing his blond hair against his head.

“I want to suck your dick. I want to taste you.”

How could I say no to that?

“Are you sure?” I ask him. He nods exuberantly and I laugh. “It’s a big day of firsts for you.” He smiles radiantly and I kiss his lips. He is so fucking gorgeous. His skin is so pale, so smooth. And that mouth. That mouth is about to…

No. I can’t think about it. If I think about it, I’ll cum on the spot. Shit, and I need to make it through _teaching_ him how?

Oh man.

“Ok, time for cock sucking 101. Are you ready Mr. Taylor?” I lay down on his bed, my dick leaving pre-cum on my stomach. I swallow hard. I can’t believe this is happening.

He climbs between my legs and licks the cum from my stomach. He moans at the taste and I almost fucking lose it. Oh god. I’m never going to last.

I sit up and lean against the headboard, so I can watch him, guide him. He sits back on his heels between my legs, watching me intently. He looks like he’s about to whip out a fucking notebook. I stifle a laugh and sigh. Where do I begin?

“Rule number one,” I start, my voice strong. “Cover your teeth. _Always_ cover your teeth.” He nods. “Everyone has their own technique. You just have to find yours.”

Oh my god, he’s practicing covering his teeth. Ok, I can’t laugh. He’s so fucking adorable.

He leans forward and tentatively grabs my hand. He brings it up to his mouth and slides my index and middle fingers in between his lips. I don’t feel any teeth. Good boy.

He starts sucking on my fingers, letting them slide in and out of his luscious mouth. As he practices, I feel my eyes roll back into my head a little. If he can do _that_ to my fingers, what is he going to do to my dick?

Oh god.

He lets my fingers slip from his mouth and he grins at me. I’m not sure what I’m doing. Grinning like an idiot, maybe.

“Ok, what next?” Did he say something? Oh right. I’m giving a lesson.

“Do you want me to show you?” I ask, leaning forward to grab his dick.

“No. Tell me what you want me to do.” Ooh, assertiveness. I love that in a man.

“Ok, well, I’m too far gone to teach you. Just, um, do what you were doing to my fingers to my dick.” He smiles and leans down to kiss my thigh.

“Will you tell me if I’m doing anything wrong?” He asks. I nod, not being able to manage anything else. He smiles and runs his tongue along my shaft. My cock twitches and I sigh. His tongue slides over the head, broad and wet. He licks the pre-cum up and moans. Then he presses the tip of his tongue into my slit and I gasp as a jolt of pleasure runs through me. He smiles and takes the head of my cock into his mouth, sucking softly. He flicks his tongue across the underside, hitting a bundle of nerves. My hips jerk and I moan.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” I gasp out. He’s fucking amazing.

“Just going with my instincts,” he mumbles around the head of my cock. He starts to suck harder and he takes more of me into his mouth. I groan and slide my fingers into his hair. It’s so soft I can barely feel it. 

“You were born for this…oh god.” He’s bobbing up and down now, and you would never guess this was his first time. It takes all I have not to thrust my hips into his mouth. I don’t want to surprise him or choke him.

God, I’d hate to ruin this kid for cock sucking. He’s going to be a master.

“Play with my balls, Justin.” That really gets me. He doesn’t even slow down and his hand is right there, cupping, fondling. I groan again and tug slightly on his hair. He lifts up off of my cock and starts licking my balls, over and over. My hips jerk up and I moan. My cock is dripping and he slides back up to catch the juices. I feel him take more of me, and then more, and more…and then he gags.

He pulls off of my cock and sputters and coughs, and his whole face is red. I start laughing. I can’t help it. I sit up and rub his back, trying to calm myself down. He looks at me and looks so embarrassed that I sober up immediately. 

“Hey, it’s ok. You were just a little too eager to deep throat me. You were doing fucking great.” He smiles a little and I kiss him softly. God, I am absolutely smitten with this kid.

Yeah, I said it. _Smitten._

“Can I try again?” He asks timidly, and for a moment I feel like I’m taking away this perfect innocence. That’s hard to come by these days. He kisses me again, pushing his perfect pink little tongue into my mouth, and all those thoughts disappear.

“Sure,” I tell him after he pulls away. I lean back against the headboard again.

“Tell me how.” He is so awesome. 

“Well, it’s like you’re swallowing it. You have to relax your throat and take it in slowly.” He licks his lips. 

God, I can’t wait to suck him. I can’t wait to fuck him.

He takes my dick back into his mouth and I feel the head hit the back of his throat. I place my hands on his shoulders and rub them soothingly. I expect him to gag again, but he doesn’t. I feel myself slide down his throat. It’s so tight, wet, and _oh god._

I can’t take it. 

“Justin,” I grunt out. “Oh fuck yeah, Justin.” He starts bobbing up and down, sucking hard and fast. It’s too much. “I’m gonna shoot, Justin. You can swallow it if you want.” He starts sucking faster.

And I’m gone.

I pull on his hair as my balls empty into his mouth and all I see is a bright white light as I orgasm. I vaguely hear myself scream his name and I slump back on the bed, gasping for breath.

When I open my eyes, Justin has the biggest fucking grin on his face. I pull him onto my lap and kiss him intensely, tasting myself on his tongue.

“How did I do?” He asks. I smirk at him.

“Fishing for compliments, are we?” I tease as I run my hands up his porcelain skin. He blushes and I kiss his cheek. “You were fucking fabulous,” I whisper into his ear, and I feel him smile against my neck.

I want to taste him, so bad.

“Hey Justin, do you know what rimming is?”

He pulls back a little and gives me a confused look. He shakes his head and my tongue finds it’s way into my cheek. I slide my hands down onto his perfect, pert little bubble butt and squeeze. 

“Do you want to learn?”

“What is it?”

“I’ll show you. Lay down on your stomach.” He gives me a questionable look but climbs off of my lap and lies down. He crosses his arms above his head and rests his cheek on them. I climb on top of him, straddling his thighs. I feel him tense up a little and I lean down, inadvertently pressing my cock between the cheeks of his ass. It hardens again immediately. I lean down and press my lips against his ear. “Relax, you’ll love it.”

“Ok.” I smile and kiss the back of his neck, and then his shoulders. His skin is so flawless. I suck and lick along his shoulders before sliding my tongue along his spine. I run my index finger up and down the crack of his ass as I suck a dark purple mark into the skin at the base of his spine.

My cock is leaking. His ass is perfect.

I slide my tongue down and barely brush it against his hole. I moan at the taste and close my eyes as I begin to suck and nibble on the succulent bud. I lose myself in the sensations.

That’s when I hear it. 

My eyes pop open and my dick softens. My tongue stops, mid probe.

“Brian!” It’s my fucking dad. I hear him calling me through Justin’s open window.

Fuck.

Cock blocked!

I sit up and sigh, mourning the loss of my hard on. Justin is still pushing his ass back. He’s lost. I laugh and slap his ass lightly. He shakes his head and rolls over.

“Why’d you stop?”

His cock is so perfect. Big, thick, pink.

“My dad is calling me.” I hear him yell my name again. Hey look, it made Justin’s cock soft too.

“Shit.” I climb on top of him and kiss him softly. 

“When will your parents be home?” I ask him.

“Late, really late. They’re with my sister at some thing in Harrisburg.” I smile wickedly.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, and we’ll finish this.”

“I like rimming.” He tells me and I laugh out loud. I stroke his cheek and kiss him again. I lean towards the window.

“Coming!” I scream. I hop off of the bed and put my clothes back on quickly. I kiss Justin one more time.

I realize I really don’t want to leave him.

“Be back soon.” He smiles and I let myself out. As soon as I step off of his porch I pull my cigarettes from my pocket and light one. I walk over to my house and walk around the moving van to see my dad standing in the driveway. I lean against the van and take another pull of my cigarette. He raises his eyebrow.

“I just want you to know,” I start, turning to face him. “You just totally cock blocked me.” The fucker laughs.

“You found someone to fuck your skinny ass already?” He asks, amusement in his voice. He sets the box down and walks over to me.

“Actually, I found an amazing ass to fuck.” I tell him smugly.

“Same thing.” 

“No, it so isn’t.”

“Don’t let your mother see you smoking,” he tells me. I laugh and take another drag. He looks around and holds out his hand. “Give me a drag.”

I love my dad.

“Don’t let mother see!” I say in a falsetto voice as I hand my cigarette over. He takes a long pull and hands it back.

“So, what’s his name?”

“Justin.” Ah, Justin.

“Where is he? Where were you when I blocked your cock, as you say?” I laugh and take another drag. 

“Well dad, this house is awesome. It comes with a pool, spa, and hot gay blond boy right next door.”

“Right next door? Convenient.” I smile and pass him the cigarette. 

“He was out here earlier. I went to kiss him but I remembered you were walking around wanting me to work and shit.” He laughs and crushes the butt of the smoke under his shoe. “I don’t want to move boxes. I want to go play with the boy next door. Can I daddy? Please?” I make my eyes all big and clasp my hands together. He laughs louder and cocks his head towards Justin’s house.

“Play safe now. And be home before midnight.”

Score.


	5. Handcuffed

This was _so_ not what I expected when I woke up this morning.

Let’s review. I was handcuffed to my locker, and there I met the very pretty Brian. He rescued me, and kissed me. Then I find out he’s my new neighbor. He comes over, and we make out. He gives me a hand job. I give him a blowjob. He rims me. It’s quite possible that I could lose my virginity tonight. 

First kiss to first fuck in less than eight hours.

This will be a day for the record books.

I’m standing at the stove, stirring some pasta. I wanted to make us dinner. I hope he likes pasta. I hope he comes back soon.

I’m wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. It’s the first time that I haven’t felt self-conscious of my body. Brian makes me feel…beautiful.

I stir the sauce and set the lid on the pan so it can simmer. I hear a knock on the door and try my hardest not to squeal in excitement.

I fail.

I skip, yes, _skip_ to the door and pull it open with a big smile on my face. Brian smiles back and steps inside. I throw my arms around him and kiss him hard. He kisses back and picks me up, spinning me around in a circle. 

I’m falling fast. 

“Hey,” he whispers. How can he make one word so sexy?

“Hey. What did your dad want?” I ask him as I shut the door and lead him into the living room.

“Well I was supposed to be helping them unpack.” He slides his hands up and down my back as he keeps me pressed up against him. 

“How’d you get out of it?” His skin is so soft. My lips can’t get enough.

“I asked him if I could come back over here and be with you instead. Sharing my cigarette with him probably didn’t hurt either.” 

Haha. Very funny. Wait, he doesn’t look like he’s kidding.

“You told your dad about me?” He kisses the tip of my nose.

“Yeah.” He kisses my cheek.

“What did you say?” He kisses my chin.

That’s really fucking distracting.

“I told him that a cute boy lived next door, and that I like him.” I pull back from him, my eyes wide in surprise.

“Shut up.”

“What?” He furrows his brows like he’s confused. He’s out to his parents? And just tells them about boys?

Wait…he said he _likes_ me. More on that later.

“Your dad is cool with you being gay?” 

“Oh. Yeah. I came out when I was fourteen. They’re really supportive.” He slides his hand up into my hair and I sigh. My parents would kill me.

“I thought you said your dad made you play football?” I ask, running my hand up his forearm.

“He did. He wanted me to show everyone that fags could be just as manly and macho as straight guys.”

Good point.

“That’s really awesome,” I tell him. “My parents would kill me. My dad is totally homophobic.” He smiles sadly and cups my cheek in his hand. Then he leans in and kisses me, softly, tenderly. I swoon.

“Fuck ‘em,” he mumbles against my lips. Good advice.

“I’m making us some dinner.” I turn away and start to walk into the kitchen. He follows me. 

“Aw, what a good little wife,” he teases. I blush profusely.

This does feel a little domestic.

He comes up behind me as I stir the sauce. He slips his arms around me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder. I feel so safe and warm in his arms.

Fuck, he makes me feel mushy.

“What are we having?” He asks me as he smoothes his hands along my abs, or lack there of.

“Just some linguini in seven herb sauce. Nothing special.” I love to cook, so it really isn’t.

“Well aren’t you my little chef.” He kisses the side of my neck softly and I sigh.

With the way we’re acting, I half expect our kids to come running around the corner at any moment, demanding dessert first.

That’s a sobering thought.

It quickly goes away as Brian circles my belly button with his finger and dips it in and out as he licks my neck. He kisses down my back and crouches down until he reaches the top of my sweats. He pulls them down a little and kisses and licks my ass. I have to grip the edges of the stove.

I wince as he bites my skin and sucks harder. Fucker is leaving another hickey. While he was gone I counted. He’s left four. _Four!_

And that’s just in places I can see without the use of a mirror.

Not that I mind. I just want to talk about my awesome new hickeys.

His tongue circles my hole and I moan. My head falls forward and I open my eyes and stare into the boiling pans of water and sauce.

Well, this can’t be safe. He’s turning my legs into jelly over super hot objects. We must relocate, for my safety.

“Brian, we need to move. I’m concerned for my well being.” He slides back up my body and laughs softly.

“How much time until dinner is done?” His voice is deep with lust. His eyes are almost black. I pick up the timer and set it.

“Fifteen minutes,” I inform him. He smiles and picks me up, carrying me to the living room. He lays me down on the rug and places a throw pillow from the sofa under my hips. He climbs in between my legs and pulls my pants off quickly.

“I am so fucking determined to finish this rim job,” he laughs. I laugh too until he lifts my hips and leans down, returning his wet tongue to my puckered hole. The laughs die and are reincarnated as moans, emanating from deep in my throat.

I didn’t know I could make sounds like this.

I didn’t know I could tremble like this.

I didn’t know I could _feel_ like this.

And it’s all thanks to Brian.

His tongue stiffens and slides slowly inside of me. I cry out his name and slide my fingers into his shaggy, chestnut hair. He places my legs on his shoulders and thrusts his wet tongue in and out of me. 

Say good-bye to all coherent thought, Justin.

My body shakes, my hips jerk. I feel my lips moving but I don’t have any clue what I’m saying. My eyes roll back into my head and my back arches up. This is fucking amazing.

His tongue pushes deeper and I feel a jolt of pleasure surge through my body. Oh my god.

I’m pretty sure I just screamed, but right now all I’m aware of is his tongue in my ass, so warm, so wet, and so _oh, right there._

I feel his hand wrap around my cock and he strokes it time with the strokes of his tongue.

Oh no. Oh please. So close.

Don’t stop.

My body is writhing, and I feel so wanton. I’m shaking, pleading, begging. That’s it. Right there. Don’t stop. More.

I see white spots. I can’t breath. I can’t think. But _oh my god_ I can feel. At this moment, I never want to feel anything else. Ever.

He stabs my hole with his tongue and squeezes my dick tighter.

Here’s where I completely lose it. 

I scream so loud that for a fleeting second, I’m afraid the neighbors might hear. I cum harder than ever before and my vision, my hearing, my everything goes blank. I lie there on my living room floor, in a puddle of quivering flesh.

My coherency comes back to me slowly as I feel his strong arms wrap around my torso. He kisses my chest, my neck, and then my lips. I feel his tongue penetrate my mouth and I can taste myself.

I taste good. I wonder what he tastes like. I’ll find out.

“Justin,” I hear him whisper into my ear. He tucks my hair behind it and kisses the lobe. “I want to be inside of you. Can I?”

Suddenly, the sleepy veil everything was shrouded in with my post-coital bliss is lifted and I’m very fucking alert.

Oh my god. This is it.

I get up and go into the kitchen. I turn off the stove and put lids on everything with very shaky hands. I feel Brian’s eyes burning a hole into my back.

“Brian,” I call over my shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I hope you’re getting naked.” I laugh as I walk back into the living room. Brian kicks his jeans aside and leads me back up to my bedroom. I’m shaking, and I swear I can hear my heartbeat. I’m so fucking terrified.

But I _want_ this.

Brian lays me down on my bed and climbs on top of me. He kisses me softly and looks into my eyes with such tenderness that I nearly cry. I lean up to kiss him again.

“Fuck!” He mumbles against my lips. 

Now what?

“What?” I ask. He shakes his head.

“I don’t suppose you have any condoms,” he says. I’ve never even touched a condom.

“That would be a no.”

“Shit.” He climbs off of me and it finally hits me.

No condom, no sex.

For the love of god!

I have to laugh, because Brian looks like he’s going to cry.

“I’ll go get some. I’ll be right back. _Again._ ” He sighs and I smile. “Don’t you dare put your clothes back on. Stay here. Naked.”

With that, he runs from the room and I collapse back against my pillows, a small smile on my face.


	6. Handcuffed

_**Brian** _

Rule number one: Always be prepared!

But I wasn’t. I really didn’t expect to get laid on the first day. 

Justin does things to me. He turns me on. He makes my heart thump. He makes me _feel._ I didn’t know I was capable of feeling like this. I want to hold him in my arms. I want him to be mine. I want to be his.

But right now, I want a fucking condom.

I walk up my driveway and look down at my crotch.

“Erection, erection, go away. Come again another day.”

Great, I’m singing to my fucking boner.

I shake my head and open the door to my house. I ignore my parents and run straight up to my room. I grab my toiletry bag and dump it out on the bed. I rummage through it. I grab the condom box and open it, shoving my hand inside.

No! Say it isn’t so!

I packed an empty box of condoms. I am the worst person ever.

_**Justin** _

I curl up in my navy blue blankets and think of Brian. He’s so sure of himself. He’s funny. He’s sweet. He’s gorgeous. He’s perfect.

He’s… _out_.

I wish I could have that bravery. I wish I could just stand up and say, “This is who I am.”

But I can’t.

I admire Brian so much for that. His parents seem so understanding. Mine could never be. Brian is everything I’m not. He’s everything I want to be. He’s everything I _want_.

I’m going to give myself to him. All of me. 

I hope I don’t disappoint him. I hope he comes back soon.

_**Brian** _

I can’t believe I’m going to do this.

“Dad! Come here!” I call from the bottom of the stairs. He walks over with an eyebrow raised. Hey, that’s my move.

Maybe I stole it from him at birth.

“I thought you were at Justin’s?” I roll my eyes at him. I want to be at Justin’s, in Justin.

“Yeah, um, shit.” I feel my cheeks get hot. I can’t do it. I can’t ask my dad to give me a condom he’d use to fuck my mom so I can go fuck Justin. I just can’t.

Hey, my erection went away.

“What is it?” He looks amused. He crosses his arms and leans against the wall, looking up at me. I take a deep breath.

“Do you have any condoms?” I whisper, looking around to make sure my mom isn’t near. He starts laughing, a loud, gut busting laugh.

“Thanks.” I cross my arms and huff. Just give me a fucking condom.

“There’s such desperation in your eyes!” He laughs harder and grabs his stomach. I tap my foot and roll my eyes.

“Dad. Condom.” 

“I’m glad to see you’re playing safe. As I’ve always told you. No glove, no love.”

Oh. My. God.

“ _Dad!_ ”

“Joan, come here!” Oh god no. Not my mom. Oh god. She walks over to us, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. 

“What is it?” 

“Brian has met himself a little friend already.” He tells her, an evil gleam in his eye. That’s him. _Evil_.

“Oh? That’s lovely.” 

“Yep, our boy has fallen for the boy next door.” I sit down on the bottom step and bury my face in my hands, shaking my head back and forth.

“Aw, that’s so cute! A typical boy meets boy story.” You can stop talking any time.

“He wants to know if we have any condoms. Do we, honey?”

Holy fucking shit. I look up at him and glare. Can you see the hate in my eyes, dad? Fucker. I think I might be permanently red. My dad just asked my mom for a condom so I can go deflower the boy next door. 

I pound my head against the wall. Can I die now? Please?

“You guys sure work fast,” she laughs. 

“Yeah, yeah.” I stand up and roll my eyes. “Where do we stand on the condom situation? Yay or nay?”

“We haven’t gotten around to buying any yet,” my dad tells me. He could have just fucking told me that. He’s so fucking lucky I love him.

“All that? You could have just said no and I would have gone to buy some. I could have been halfway up his ass already! Jesus!” I grab my wallet and keys from the table by the door and storm out. Their laughter follows me out to my car.

I should be comforted by the fact that my parents don’t have an active sex life. Instead I’m just annoyed. I want a fucking condom.

Now where is the nearest store?

**_Justin_ **

Who cleans their room naked?

That’s what I’m doing. I can’t just sit there. My mind is working too fast, thinking up ridiculous shit. I’m thinking of the most disastrous situations.

What if my parents come home, and my dad walks in and sees Brian’s dick up my ass? Oh shit.

Or what if I scream so loud in the throes of passion that the nosey bitch across the street calls the cops? Stop it, Justin!

I change my sheets. I want to lose my virginity on the red ones.

That’s stupid. The sheets are going to be dirty again anyway.

What will happen after we have sex?

Will we be boyfriends? Will he be done with me? Will he expect me to be out and proud with him? I just can’t.

Can we be in a relationship while I’m still in the closet? 

I like him so much already.

I close my eyes. Stop thinking, Justin.

This is entirely unfair. Most people just make a snap decision in a moment of passion and _boom_ , virginity gone. I have all this time to think about shit while he’s running around getting a condom.

**_Brian_ **

Ok, what the fuck? There must be a condom shortage in the greater PA area.

The first two gas stations were a no go. How could they _not_ have condoms when I am _this_ horny.

That’s not even right.

I park the Jeep in front of this little grocery store and I’m tempted to leave the engine running. I put it in park and run inside. I jog along the aisles until I spot them.

Condoms, oh glorious condoms. 

Aisle five is my salvation.

Thank god. They have the good kind. After all the hurry, I stand there staring at the selection.

Why are the condoms always right next to the tampons and pregnancy tests? Bleh.

I find myself wondering what kind of lube would feel the best for Justin. I examine four bottles before finally choosing one. I’ve never cared about that shit before.

But with him, how he feels is incredibly important to me.

Holy shit. This lube is eight dollars. Oh well. Only the best for my blond.

_**Denise** _

This is the most boring job ever.

I sigh and lean against my register, studying my fingernails. An old lady with six hundred cans of cat food and even more gallons of milk starts unloading her cart onto the conveyor belt.

God damn you, old lady.

My eyes move away from the tuna and chicken flavored cat chow and to the guy in line behind her. He’s bouncing up and down and he keeps rolling his eyes.

Hey, I know that guy.

He’s the new guy. He’s in my English class. What’s his name? Shit.

Oh yeah, Brian. He’s so hot, but totally gay. What a shame.

What the hell is he doing? His eyes look like they’re going to pop out of his sockets. He’s staring at the old lady with pure disbelief. That’s when I see the items he’s waiting to purchase, a box of condoms and a tube of lube. 

I almost laugh out loud. No wonder he’s so antsy.

He’s got a boy waiting for him somewhere. How cute.

I check out the cat food and milk as fast as I can, just for him. I swear I see tears in his eyes when I tell her the total and she pulls out a bag of change. Poor guy.

He’s muttering something under his breath and I smile. I keep count with the lady because if she loses count, I’ll smack her myself.

“17.56…17.57…17.58…”

If _I_ feel like killing myself, I can only imagine how _he_ feels.

“59, 60, 61, 62 and that’s it! Thanks and have a great day.” 

“Wait, I have a coupon.” Brian slumps against the candy rack and lets out a whimper. I start to giggle and I look over at him. He meets my eyes and I see recognition flicker across his features.

“Sorry,” I mouth to him.

Lady death finally leaves to go feed her kitties and Brian slams the items down on the register. He pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and forces a smile.

“I could make this like a bad movie, and call for a price check over the intercom on these condoms,” I tell him.

“Yeah, but if this were a bad movie, the condoms would be pee wee sized. And these definitely aren’t.” He smirks at me and I ring up his purchases.

“Would you like a bag with that? Or I could gift wrap them for you.” He glares at me and I laugh.

“Just let me pay for the damn things,” he snaps. There’s amusement in his voice. I like him. He’s nice.

“That’ll be 12.49.” He hands me a debit card and I swipe it through the machine. It beeps. I bite my lip and do it again. It beeps again. Uh oh.

“Brian?”

“Yes Denise?”

“It says your card has been denied.” I give him a sympathetic smile and he slams his head against the counter. I pat his head awkwardly. This has to suck.

**_Justin_ **

Where the fuck is he? My hard on went away like fifteen minutes ago.

My room is immaculate. Mom will be proud.

Shit. I wonder when they’re coming back. As if on cue, the phone rings. I pad into my parent’s room to pick up that extension.

“Hello?” __

_“Hey Justin.”_ Oh no. It’s my mom. And I’m sitting on their bed. And I’m naked.

EW!

I jump up and stand in the middle of the room.

“Hey Mom. What’s up?” Well, this is awkward. __

_“What have you been doing all day?”_ Oh nothing. I met a hot guy, brought him over, and I got a lesson in giving head. We’re going to have sex as soon as he gets his hot ass back here. Just the usual.

“Nothing. I played some Tomb Raider and did some homework.” Wow, my life was boring before Brian. __

_“But it’s a Friday night. You should be out doing something exciting.”_ I’m sure I’ll think of something. _“Do you think you could survive on your own until Sunday night? Molly made the finals and we’re going to stay here.”_ I feel the grin spread across my cheeks.

I am absolutely giddy with excitement. 

“I suppose I’ll manage. Is there enough food?” __

_“Yes. And if you need anything else, there is a credit card in the bottom drawer of your father’s desk. The pin is on the back. You can use that.”_

Well, I’m definitely filing that bit of information away for future use.

“I’ll be fine, Mom. You guys have fun. Tell Molly I said congrats. Love you.” __

_“I love you, too. Be good.”_

“I will.” Yeah right. I hang up the phone and run back to my room with a huge grin on my face.

Life is good.

_**Brian** _

Life sucks.

I pray to the god of gay virgins, please, be good to me. 

One little condom. That’s all I want. Is that so much to ask?

“Fine.” I stand up and sigh. “Shit.”

Denise looks around. There’s no one in line behind me. There’s no one around. She smiles devilishly and pushes the bag of beloved objects across the counter to me. I raise my eyebrow at her.

“Go get him.” She cocks her head towards the door and I swear I feel my lip tremble. Denise is now my favorite person ever. I run around the counter and wrap my arms around her in a tight bear hug.

“Thank you, thank you thank you!” I kiss her cheek and she giggles. “You’re the best. See you in class on Monday.” I kiss her cheek one more time and grab the bag. I sprint out of the store and dive into my car. 

Time for sex! 

_**Justin** _

Ok, now I’m nervous.

Is it going to hurt?

Will everything change?

Do I really want to do this?

I hear my front door slam shut and I smile, even as my stomach twists up in knots. I’m so fucking scared.

But then Brian comes into my room, so gorgeous, beautiful, and _naked._

Any doubts I may have had disappear as soon as he leans over and presses his lips to mine.

“Where are your clothes?” I laugh.

“Somewhere between my car and here. I’m pretty sure my left shoe is in your front yard.”

He smiles at me and dumps the condoms and lube onto my bed. My eyes lock onto them and widen. I gulp.

Oh shit. It’s really going to happen.

Brian leans over to kiss me, and I lean back on the bed. His hands run up my bare sides and my heart thumps against my chest.

This is it.


	7. Handcuffed

Brian feels me trembling. 

He pulls his lips away from mine and I mourn the loss. He stares into my eyes and the gaze is so intimate, so _intense_ , that I almost have to look away. I hold his gaze, letting him see my desire…and my fear.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asks me, stroking my cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. 

No, I’m not sure.

“Yes,” I whisper. “Will it hurt?”

He sighs. That isn’t good.

“It will hurt a little bit, but I’m going to do everything I can to make this absolutely perfect for you. I promise.”

“Ok…hurt like ow I bumped my head? Or ow I just got a limb chewed off by a rabid animal?” I laugh nervously and he smiles.

He kisses my lips again, so tenderly. I feel his cock against my thigh and I absently rub up against him. 

My head is spinning. My body is shaking. 

I’m aware of his lips against my cheek, against my neck, on my collarbone. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I will myself to calm down.

I want this.

I want this with _him_.

He kisses down my body until he reaches my belly button. He circles it with his tongue and dips it in and out slowly as he soothingly rubs my hips.

It’s really hard to be nervous when he does that.

His lips move lower and that’s when I realize that after all we’ve done, I haven’t felt his mouth on my dick. I have a feeling I’m about to.

When his lips encase the leaking tip of my cock, I feel a moan escape my lips. I don’t hear it due to the blood pulsating between my ears. He’s helping me relax, after he’s waited for so long. He’s being so patient with me.

He cares about me.

My dick slips deep into his mouth, and he sucks me with what I can only imagine is an expert technique. I feel my body relax and I moan softly as his thumbs move in circles on my hipbones. 

At this moment, I’m not scared. 

I want to experience this, _all of this_ , with him.

He deep throats me and swallows around my cock and I almost lose it. My hips arch up into his mouth and he bobs up and down slowly. I look down and see that mop of chestnut hair move up and down. He looks up and meets my eyes and I smile at him. 

He presses his tongue into my slit, and I shoot. 

He swallows it all. I watch him lick a drop of my juices from his lips.

“Feel better?” He asks me. I nod and grin sleepily. I watch him start to jack himself off slowly, his strong hand sliding up and down. 

Why is he doing that?

I sit up and furrow my brows in confusion.

“I need to, Justin. I need to cum or I won’t make it.” He pumps faster and cums into his hand with a loud groan. He starts to lick his juices from his hand and I sit up to help him. He tastes so good.

I run my hand down his bronzed skin, feeling his abs under my fingertips. When I reach his groin, he hardens again. He gently pushes me back onto the bed and climbs on top of me. He’s right. I feel much more relaxed.

“Do you want me to tell you what I’m doing as I do it?” He asks as he smoothes my damp hair away from my forehead. I nod a little. He leans down to kiss me and I see him pick up the tube of lube out of the corner of my eye. My body tenses up again for a moment, but then he kisses me harder, with _that_ kiss, and I turn to jelly.

“I’m going to use my fingers first, to loosen you up.” I nod and spread my legs a little, giving him better access. I watch him squeeze a large amount of the liquid onto his long fingers. He rolls them around, making it warm. He lifts one of my legs and slips one finger in slowly.

It’s not bad, a tiny pinch. I’ve done this before, during desperate jerk offs when nothing else seemed to work. 

“Ok?” 

“Yes.” Wow, my voice worked. I thought it was gone forever.

“Another finger.” I feel him pull his index finger out. Then I feel two fingers push back in, so slowly. I wince. He leans over and kisses me as he moves his fingers in and out, in and out. In and _oh god._

“Feel good?” His voice is hot against my lips. I nod and push back against his fingers. He moves them a little faster and starts scissoring them apart. I feel the pinch again and my face twists up. He licks a bead of sweat from my upper lip and kisses me again.

I can’t stop shaking. This is so incredible.

“Oh god,” I breath into his mouth. He eats my words and kisses me again. 

“Another.” His voice is so low, so soft. I keep my focus on his eyes as he slides a third finger into my tight hole. I feel my muscles grip him and pain burns through me. How is he supposed to fit? Oh god.

He moves his fingers in and out, his eyes never leaving mine. I feel pleasure coursing through my veins. He’s watching me. He’s watching my every expression. He’s listening to my every whimper. He’s so very alert.

I’m so very gone.

I feel his fingers leave me and I feel empty. Please put them back. I push my hips back wantonly and moan in protest.

“Are you ready, Justin?” His voice sounds far away.

Yes, I’m ready. Please, share this with me. Take me.

“Do it.” I swallow hard. My throat is so dry. I open my eyes and look at him. He gets between my legs and opens the box of condoms. His hands are shaking. I see the box trembling. He pulls the little foil packet out and tosses the box to the floor. I watch him roll it onto his hard dick. It’s so big, so thick.

It’s about to possess me, fill me, _take_ me.

Oh god.

He squirts more lube onto his fingers and I watch him warm it again. He strokes it into his shaft, coating it liberally. He rubs a large amount around my hole and wipes his hand on a towel I placed near the end of the bed. I watch him close his eyes and take a deep breath. He’s steadying himself. He’s getting ready. I take a deep breath too.

Everything is moving in slow motion. Everything is so _intense_.

“Put your legs up on my shoulders.” His voice is shaking. He guides my legs up onto his shoulders, stretching the muscles of my thighs. He runs his hands up my legs to my knees and holds my knees tightly.

I watch him take deep breaths, in and out. I do the same. 

“I want you to know something, Justin.” I look up at him. My eyelids feel so heavy. “This isn’t just a fuck. You’re important to me. This means something.”

Wow.

I’m no longer falling. I’m plummeting. And I’m about to smack bottom.

“I care about you, too.” I reach up and touch his cheek. He leans down and kisses me. My knees are on either side of my face. My thighs burn. I feel his dick against my ass. It’s so hard.

“Ready, Justin?” He asks me, staring straight into my eyes.

I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life.

“Yes.”

“Ok. Tell me if it hurts too much or you want me to stop ok? I want this to be so good for you.” I nod and kiss him again. He sits up and I watch him take his cock in his hand. I feel the blunt head press against my puckered hole and my head falls back against the pillow.

Oh god. This is it.

I force myself to keep my eyes open. I want to see his face. I bite down on my lip and cry out as the head of his cock breeches my body.

Ow, ow, ow.

He stops when just the head is in. It burns. Shit. I feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes and panic spreads across his face. 

“Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?” 

No. Yes.

“No.” He rubs my hips soothingly and doesn’t move a single muscle until I adjust. Once I feel the burn go away, I nod for him to continue. He pushes in a little bit more and I clench. It’s too much.

“Justin, you have to let me in. Let me in.” He kisses my lips, my eyes, my throat, my forehead.

I want to. I can’t.

“How?” Oh god, I want to.

“Push me out. Trust me, just push me out.” I push and he slides in.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

“Oh god, Justin.” It hurts, but it’s laced with pleasure. He slides in all the way. Oh god, I can feel his balls against my ass. He’s in.

Oh my god. He’s all the _fucking_ way inside of me.

“So tight, Justin. So good. Oh fuck.” He’s babbling incoherently against my lips. I feel so full, so complete. I feel the pain give away to something else…something _intense_. I want more. Fuck, can it get better than this?

He lifts his head up and looks into my eyes. He kisses me, and neither of us breaks the gaze.

“How do you feel?” He asks as his fingers tangle themselves in my sweaty hair. I slide my hands up his back, feeling the perspiration that is gathering on his skin.

“I feel…full. I feel amazing.” He smiles and kisses me again.

“You feel incredible. So hot.” He kisses me. “So tight.” He kisses me again. “You’re squeezing me like a vice inside of you. You’re perfect.” Another kiss.

I moan. His hands slide up and his fingers tweak my nipples. Holy shit.

“Can I move now?” He asks me as he kisses my temple.

“It gets better?” He laughs. I smile.

“Much better. Let me show you.” I look right into his eyes.

“Show me.”

Show me all of it.

He props himself up over me and stares down at me adoringly. I feel him pull his hips back and his dick starts to leave me.

No, don’t go.

He pulls out until just the head lingers inside of me. Then he pushes back in, so fucking slowly that I could cry. My legs slip down and I wrap them around his waist. I grab his shoulders, his neck, his hair, _anything_. He moves in and out, over and over, until I scream in pleasure.

I could die right now, and my only regret would be that I’d never get to feel _this_ again. We never break away from the hold our eyes have on each other. I memorize each and every gold fleck, every stripe of green, every spot of brown. His eyes are incredible.

My hands slide down to his ass as he moves a little faster. Our moans echo in my ears. The smell of sex and sweat and _oh god him_ , fill the air. I push my hips back to meet every thrust, every stroke. My cock is leaving a puddle of juices on my stomach and they slide into my bellybutton as he lifts my ass up.

It can’t get any better than this.

“I’ve got something else to show you,” he grunts out. His voice is so primal, so rough. I love it.

“What’s that?” I’m so surprised I can form actual words. He smiles wickedly and he pulls almost all the way out. I feel him angle his hips in a different way. He thrusts in hard and something inside of me just _explodes_. 

Oh my god. Holy fuck.

“What was that?” I pant out. My entire body is tingling. “Please do it again.”

“That was your prostate. And you’ve got it.” He does it again and I arch up and moan. I can’t even describe this. He does it again, and I feel my orgasm explode inside of me. 

I orgasm in colors. Bright hues of orange, purple, and red. Then it all fades to black.

Brian thrusts once, twice, three times, and he follows right behind me. He groans out and his entire body stiffens for a moment, his neck stretching back in a graceful curve. He collapses on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

My body is completely limp. I don’t think I can ever move again. But when Brian goes to pull out, I seem to find the strength to grab his shoulders.

“No. Don’t go.” He smiles and rests back on top of me.

“Am I too heavy?” 

“Not at all.”

“That was so amazing,” he breathes out. I know what he means. 

“It was incredible. Thank you.” I kiss his chin, feeling a hint of rough stubble scrape my lips.

“Thank _you._ ” He kisses my lips and stares into my eyes, his lips turning up into a smile that I can’t even begin to describe.

Thud. I’ve hit bottom. 

Here’s the deed to my heart, Mr. Kinney. Where do I sign?


	8. Handcuffed

When I wake up we are in a pile of sweaty, tangled limbs and heat soaked skin. Blond hair tickles my nose and I feel soft lips resting against my neck. I’m afraid to open my eyes, afraid it’s all a dream.

I've never felt _this_ content.

I run my fingers along soft, pure, pale skin. It's so smooth, so perfect. His body is a glorious weight on top of mine.

I take a chance and open my eyes. He's still there. I'm still holding him. I sigh happily.

I look out the window and see the moon high in the sky. It must be late. I snuggle back against my blond and close my eyes. 

Wait a minute. My eyes pop open. It's late.

His parents are supposed to be home late.

Shit.

"Justin." I run my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. "Wake up."

"Hmm." He shakes his head against my neck and moans a little. I smile. He's adorable.

"Wake up." He lifts his head and stares at me sleepily. He smiles and kisses me gently. My heart beats faster. I love how he can do that to me. "When are your parents supposed to be coming home?" He gets a big grin on his face.

"They called while you were on the great condom hunt." 

Fucker. I smirk, tongue in cheek.

"They aren't coming home until late Sunday night." Ooh, that's interesting. He climbs on top of me and kisses up my neck. God, that feels good. He takes my earlobe into his mouth and nibbles on it.

"How will you ever keep yourself busy?" I ask him as I run my hands up his back. He kisses my lips and pulls away slightly. I can still feel his breath on my lips. I feel them brush against mine as he speaks, so soft, so low.

"Wanna have a sleepover?" 

Hell fucking yeah I do.

"That's a wonderful idea, Sunshine. I should stay to make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble." 

Unless I'm the one causing it.

“Yaye.” He fucking _purrs_ and spoons up against me. I hold him tighter.

I’ve never kissed anyone the way I kiss him.

I’ve never held anyone the way I hold him.

I’ve never fucked anyone the way I fuck him.

I feel like I should be scared by that, but I’m not. It’s comforting. This is all going so fast. Zero to sixty in no seconds flat. Warp speed. 

The weird thing is, I like it that way. Being with him was incredible. I’ve never felt like that before, ever. I slide my hand up between his shoulder blades and inhale his scent deeply. He smells like cotton, sugar, and me.

“Mmm, we’re all sticky.” We are. I feel glued to him. My hair is stuck to my forehead. It’s nice, laying here all wet and sticky.

“Want to take a shower?”

Ooh, I want to fuck him in the shower. I want to press his wet, soapy body against the glass and lick drops of water from his creamy skin.

Most of all, I want to be inside of him again.

“A shower sounds like an excellent idea.” He gets off of the bed and grabs my hand. I lean down and grab a condom from the small pile of them on the floor. When I threw the box down earlier, they all scattered.

They’re just screaming, “Use me!”

He leads me through what I presume is his parents’ bedroom. He closes the bathroom door behind us and lays two fluffy blue towels out on the counter. He wiggles his ass enticingly as he steps into the large, open shower. I growl deep in my through.

That ass is _so_ mine.

Steam fills the shower as the hot water beats down on us relentlessly. I watch his pale white skin turn red from the heat. I pull him against my body and kiss him hard, right under the spray. This kiss is harder, _needier_ , than any of our others. He kisses me with such fierceness that I feel like he is trying to crawl inside of me and stay safe and warm forever.

And I want him to.

I match his kiss with equal vigor, battling with his tongue for dominance. I suck on his tongue so hard that I think I might swallow it. When I can no longer breathe, I pull away from the airtight lock he has on my lips. His face follows mine and we pant into each other’s mouths, breathing each other’s oxygen. I hold him so tight against me for a moment. I turn our bodies and push him into a sitting position on the built in shower seat. He stares up at me, looking so fucking _beautiful._

I pour some shampoo onto his mop of hair and work it thoroughly, feeling the blond strands slip through my fingers. I position him under the spray and watch in awe as the water rinses him clean.

I’m jealous of the water. It gets to touch him so closely. So close, it seeps inside of him. 

We trade places and he returns the favor. His hands feel so good on my scalp. When he’s all done, I stand and tilt my head back against the spray. I feel his hands slip and slide along my body, and my dick grows harder. I softly push him against the shower wall and kiss along his neck. I pull away and watch his eyes widen as I stroke him slowly. He moans and I squeeze tighter.

“Do you want to do it again?” I ask him. He nods and I grin. I reach out of the shower stall and grab the condom. This time I waste no time in rolling it down my achingly hard cock. I switch our positions and gently push him against the glass next to the door. He gasps as his hard dick comes in contact with the hard, cold glass. I spread his legs and kiss his neck as I slide two fingers into his tight little hole. He cries out in pleasure and I prepare him quickly, using the water as lubrication. I scissor my fingers back and forth and pull them out fast. He moans in protest.

“Ready?” I ask him, nudging his puckered opening with the head of my cock. His head falls back against my shoulder.

“Yes. Please,” he mumbles against my chin. I intertwine my fingers with his and hold our hands against his stomach as I push in slowly, pausing after just the head is inside. My eyelashes flutter and my jaw goes slack. 

It’s so fucking good.

I hold his hip and take a deep breath. I feel him shaking again. It’s so sexy when he does that. His whole body shudders when something feels really intense. I feel his skin tremble beneath my hand on his hip. He pushes back against me and I slide in all the way, so slowly.

I want to go fast, I want to take him and fuck him wildly. But I can’t. I have to go slow with him, and that’s amazing, too. I’m going to teach him everything, one step at a time. I don’t want to hurt him. I want him to feel amazing. I want him to love every second of it.

There will be plenty of time to fuck the shit out of him in the future.

I press in as deep as I can go and place both hands on his slim hips. I press my cheek against his hair and will myself to calm down. At this rate, I’ll never last. I listen to him whimper, listen to him moan and pant. I feel him writhe and shake. 

I do this to him. All of this.

He slides his hand back and clasps it over mine on his hip. His other hand is resting against the glass, keeping him steady. I take a deep breath and start to move in and out slowly. 

He is so fucking tight. It’s never felt like this. _Oh god._

We move together in perfect sync. He knows what I want. I know what he wants.

We’re dancing together, our bodies responding to the beat of our hearts. This is a dance only we know, only we can see.

I want to dance like this forever.

I look up and moan as I see us in the mirror above the sink. Steam is swirling around our bodies and we look so fucking good together. I watch us in the mirror. We’re so hot. I watch his expressions. His eyes are closed and he’s biting his lip.

I want him to scream.

“Look at us, Justin.” I lick and bite his ear as I whisper to him, thrusting long and deep. “Look how beautiful we are. See how fucking hot you are?”

He looks up and we lock eyes in the mirror. We moan and groan, I thrust and he pushes back, but we never break the gaze we have on each other in the mirror.

This is the most erotic moment of my entire life.

“Please go faster.” I barely hear his raspy plea, but I obey it without question. My thrusts get harder, faster, deeper. His moans get louder. “Oh yes.”

“Oh fuck, Justin. You’re amazing. I’m so close.” I don’t take my eyes off of the mirror. I watch his face closely as I rotate my hips so I nudge his prostate on each thrust. His face is so beautiful, especially while he’s moaning.

“Brian!” My name sounds so good coming out of his mouth. I readjust my eyes, taking in the whole picture. He screams out in pleasure and I watch in the mirror as cum shoots from his dick and splatters against the glass. 

Fuck, that’s hot.

I feel his hole spasm around my dick I’m gone. I cum so hard I literally see stars. White, black, and blue stars. My orgasm makes my whole body spasm with the intensity.

Holy shit.

My legs turn into gel and I lean against Justin. We sink down to the tile floor, our knees coming in contact with the floor. I slip out of his ass and remove the condom. He sighs as he feels me leave him.

Believe me, it made me sad too. 

He turns around in my arms and I hold him so tight. I kiss his lips softly. I can feel his heart beating against my chest. Our heartbeats are perfectly in sync.

We just sit there, holding each other, kissing each other, and breathing. The water runs cold and we leave the shower in a daze, drying each other off. We walk back to his room hand in hand and collapse on the bed. His body immediately molds against mine, his curves lining up with my dips like two pieces of a puzzle.

God, this feels good.

“Brian?” His voice is quiet, spilling from his mouth into the hollow of my ear hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“Are we…never mind.”

I hate when people do that. He’s not getting away with it.

“Are we what?” I ask him, lifting his chin up so he meets my eyes.

“Are we…?” He pauses. His eyes are big and round, so full of wonder. I want to climb inside of them. “Are we boyfriends now?”

What’s this feeling? Ah yes, panic.

I’ve never had a boyfriend. I’ve never had anything even remotely resembling a boyfriend. I’ve never wanted one, never needed one. But now…I think I might.

I blink and let out a deep breath. I open my eyes and gaze at him.

“Do you want to be?” I whisper. Now I sound hesitant. He brings his hand up and cups the side of my face. His thumb travels across my bottom lip and I kiss the digit softly.

“Yes,” he replies. I smile and kiss the tip of nose.

“I guess that makes us boyfriends.” He gets the smile, _that_ smile, and my heart melts. He kisses me with such adoration that I have to close my eyes from the intensity of it all.

Wow. Boyfriends.


	9. Handcuffed

**_Justin_ **

I have a boyfriend!

It’s so exciting. I look down into his beautiful eyes as I straddle his slim hips. I want to kiss him. I want him inside of me again. I never want him to leave.

I lean down and kiss him hard as I grind my cock against his. I feel him harden against me and I grind harder. He moans into the kiss and pulls away. He grins up at me and slides his hands up onto my hips.

“You’re insatiable,” he tells me as his tongue slides into his cheek. “I love it.”

“You’ve created a monster,” I tell him as I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and roll it between my teeth. He grips my hips harder and thrusts absently against me as I suck and nibble on the swollen flesh.

I’ve never known how it feels to be truly wanted. All my life, nothing has ever been good enough. I’ve always been one step behind, a disappointment. I wasn’t needed. I was just…there.

Now someone really wants me. It’s an amazing feeling.

Brian slipping two fingers into my ass jars my brain from its thoughts. What a reality check.

I immediately respond by pushing back against his fingers. He reaches over and grabs a condom from the pile on the nightstand.

God, there are condoms _everywhere_.

I watch him as he rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth without ever taking his eyes off of me. He looks, _is_ , so sexy I can barely stand it.

He rolls the latex down his hard dick and I move to get off of his lap and lay down. His hand on my hip stops me.

“What?” I give him a curious look. His eyes are almost black with lust. I lick my lips at the sight of him.

“I want you to ride me.” His voice is so rough and sexy, that I nearly come. I straddle him again and take a deep breath. This is new.

“Ok,” I breathe out. He takes his thick shaft in his hand and holds it straight up. I position myself over him and I feel the blunt head nudging my hole.

“Sit on it,” he tells me. He keeps his eyes trained on me. “Slowly.” I nod and lower myself onto his hard pole. I watch as his eyelashes flutter and his eyes roll back in his head. He moans as I lower myself all the way down. When he is buried to the hilt inside of me, I let out a loud groan. 

Oh my fucking god, this is good. Always good. Always amazing. Will it always be like this? Oh fuck, I hope so.

I know so.

I move my hips up and down slowly, drawing out each motion. I’m in control. His dick is inside me, but I’m running the show. It feels good. He grips my hips tighter and I move up and down faster. He feels so hot inside me, so big. I clench my muscles and move faster. 

I am vaguely aware of the fact that I am babbling incoherently. Words like fuck, yes, oh god, and oh right _fucking_ there come tumbling from my swollen lips. I look down at Brian’s face. He grunts as he thrusts up into me. I study the curve of his lips, the shape of his cheekbones. 

My boyfriend is fucking _gorgeous_.

He opens his eyes and smiles at me. I lean down to kiss him. Before our lips meet, I thrust up and feel us slipping. I roll to the side and we land in a pile of limbs and sweaty flesh on my floor.

I land hard on my hip and wince. Brian’s hip hits the floor as well and we roll until I’m back on top of him. I watch Brian’s face change as the fall breaks him out of his euphoric haze.

“Justin,” he whispers. I’m blushing too hard to look at him. I just rolled us off the fucking bed! “I think you just broke my dick.”

No, not his dick! Not his beautiful dick!

That’s when I realize that through our tumble, he stayed buried inside of me.

“I’m sorry! How did I hurt your dick?” I watch as he winces and grabs my hips.

“When you rolled, you jerked to the side, and took my cock with you. Ow. It’s bent. You killed it. You killed my dick!”

I freak out for all of five seconds before he starts to laugh. I slap his chest and start laughing loud. That makes him laugh harder. We both shake with laughter on my bedroom floor, his dick deep in my ass.

“Ah Justin! Stop!” He gasps out. “I can’t breathe!” 

That only makes me laugh harder.

“Justin!” He flips us over so he is on top of me. He silences my giggles with a kiss. The laughs quickly turn into moans as his tongue explores the deep recesses of my mouth.

He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. I feel his breaths against my lips, hot and quick.

“My dick feels better.”

“That’s good.”

“Wanna finish?” He gives me a wicked smile and I answer him with an intense kiss. 

We spend the next hour christening my bedroom floor.

~

I have rug burns on my knees.

How cool.

“Justin?” Brian says. Shh, be quiet. Sleepy time. “Justin.”

“Hmm?” I respond, raising my eyebrows but not opening my eyes. 

“It’s ten o’clock. I don’t have any pajamas.” He’s teasing me. He’s smirking, that sexy smirk. I can see it without even opening my eyes. I don’t move from my position, curled tightly around his body.

“We don’t need pajamas,” I mumble. I kiss his nipple just because it’s there.

“Well I need to run to my house and get some clothes for tomorrow and let the ‘rents know what’s going on. I’ll only be gone a few minutes.” He gets up off of the floor and stretches. I watch his muscles twitch below his skin and I lick my lips.

“I’ll go with you.”

What? What did I just say? Meet the parents? Oh shit.

“Are you sure?” He asks. I look up and meet his warm hazel eyes. No.

“Yes. Just let me get dressed.” He nods and pulls on his jeans. I must have separation anxiety or something. I can’t leave his side for a second.

I get off the floor and pull on a pair of blue pajama pants and a white tee shirt. I comb my fingers through my hair and rub my eyes. I must look like shit.

I watch Brian pull his shirt on over his head and shake out his hair. He looks beautiful. He smiles at me, and it takes my breath away. The moonlight flows into my room through my window and it makes his skin just…glow. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me tenderly. I swoon. 

He takes my hand and I hold onto it, so tight.

“Let’s go.”

**_Brian_ **

I hold Justin’s hand as we walk up my driveway. He seems nervous. There’s no reason to be. My parents will love him. Man, they are going to shit when I tell them I have a boyfriend. They’re used to me parading a plethora of boys along, never choosing just one.

I look back at Justin and smile. Not anymore. 

He smiles back and his steps mirror mine. I open my front door and usher him inside. I pull him towards the living room, where I know my parents will be. We stop at the doorway and I push him against the wall and give him a little kiss.

“They’ll love you,” I tell him. He laughs nervously.

“Wow, meeting the parents. If we keep going at this rate, we’ll be married by Tuesday.” I laugh and kiss him again.

“Wait here.” He nods and I step into the living room.

“Hey Brian,” my dad says happily. “All done over at Justin’s?”

“Not even close,” I respond. I run over to my mom and playfully sit on her lap. She laughs at me and I wrap my arms around her neck. “Guess what mom?”

“What baby?” She looks up at me and I lean in closer. 

“I have a boyfriend!” I exclaim and jump off of her lap. Ok, I’m acting like a giddy little schoolgirl.

“What? Brian that’s wonderful!”

“Way to go, sonny boy. One day in the Pitts and you’ve found yourself someone.” My dad smiles at me before raising his can of cola to me.

I think I’m blushing.

I run over to the doorway and grab Justin’s hand. I pull him out into the living room and wrap my arms around him from behind. His cheeks flush red and he waves. He’s so adorable.

“Justin, this is my mom Joan, and my dad Jack.” 

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Justin moves out of my grasp and shakes their hands.

What manners.

“Nice to meet you, Justin. You seem to have reeled my boy right in.”

“Sure did,” I tell her. I like him so much already. My heart is all atwitter.

“We have to go over and meet your parents,” my mom tells him. “We haven’t done that yet.”

“They’re out of town until Sunday night,” I inform them. “So, I’m going to stay at Justin’s and keep him company.”

I give my dad an evil grin and he takes in our appearances and shakes his head. I put my hand on Justin’s hip. I have to be touching him. I want to be kissing him. 

We need to get out of here.

“For future reference, Justin isn’t out to his parents.” I don’t want my parents meeting his and outing him. “So, when it comes to them, we’re just good friends, ok?”

“You’re secret is safe with us, sweetie.” My mom smiles up at him and Justin blushes.

“We know how hard it can be to come out,” Jack tells him. “You do what you have to do.”

“Thanks, Mr. Kinney.” Justin runs his fingers through his hair and rubs the back of his neck. His shirt slides up to reveal a thin strip of pale flesh. My eyes instantly lock on it.

My libido is off the fucking charts.

“I’m sure I’d be right in assuming you boys haven’t eaten,” my mom smirks. Justin’s stomach growls and I laugh out loud.

“We’ve been a little busy,” I admit.

“Brian!” Justin slaps my stomach and scowls at me. My parents just laugh. My mom stands up and puts her hand on Justin’s shoulder.

“I’ll get you boys something to eat.” She kisses my cheek and then Justin’s. His jaw drops open in surprise.

“Uh, thanks.” 

“Thanks mom!” I grab his hand and lead towards the stairs.

“I take it you found some condoms,” my dad laughs. I stop and Justin slams into the back of me.

“Way to embarrass me in front of the significant other, ass.” He winks at me and I shake my head and roll my eyes. “We’ll be upstairs.”

“Play nice.”

“DAD!”

~ 

I lead Justin into my bedroom and push him towards the bed. All the flashes of sweaty, pale skin and golden hair, bright blue eyes and full cherry lips that were dancing through my mind on the way up here are now gone. I just want to…hold him.

How fucking lesbian is that?

Moonlight floods my room, intruding my space through bare windows. We lie down on my bed and face each other. We’re so close, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, chest to chest, thighs to thighs, toes to toes.

I wrap my arms around him, my hands sliding under the back of his shirt. His eyes are so blue, even in the dark. His lips are so inviting. I kiss him.

“This is a little crazy,” I whisper without thinking. The words are barely there, a mere brush of air against his lips.

“What is?” He asks in a tone just as soft.

“This.” I kiss him. “Us.”

“Bad kind of crazy?” He tenses in my arms a little. I kiss his fears away.

“No, no.” I push his hair out of his eyes and kiss his forehead. “A wonderful kind of crazy.” God, his smile…it blows me away. I’ll do anything to keep that smile on his face.

“It’s all moving so fast,” he whispers. “It’s surreal.”

“It’s a blur.”

“It’s amazing.”

Then we lay there, staring at each other. His eyes are so beautiful. This feeling is so new, so fresh, so different. 

It seems like hours. We lay there, not talking. We touch each other, soft gentle caresses of bare skin.

“I love you.” It’s a rushed whisper from Justin’s lips and my eyes widen. He blushes and closes his eyes.

He loves me?

I put my hand on his cheek and he opens his eyes and looks at me hesitantly. I can see it.

He loves me.

“Brian, I…”

I kiss him, long, slow, soft, _loving_.

“I love you too.”


	10. Handcuffed

**AN:** _Thanks for coming along for the ride. It's been fun. Please review._

* * *

_**Justin** _

“You know, I didn’t think I believed in love,” I hear Brian whisper against my lips. “Now I’m so deep in it I can’t breathe. Not bad for a day’s work.”

“I guess you just never met the right boy.” I say cockily, sticking my tongue out at him. His tongue reaches out to meet mine playfully.

Thirty seconds later his hand is down my pants and I’m trying my hardest to crawl inside of his mouth and live there forever.

I’m kissing my boyfriend, my _lover_. God, this is intense. This morning I couldn’t commit to a pair of socks, and now I’m in love with this gorgeous boy. It’s unreal. 

Oh god.

“I’m close,” I whisper harshly after pulling away from his lips to moan. He smiles wickedly and before I know it, he’s under the covers pulling my pants down.

His fucking _parents_ are right downstairs. We can’t do this. My dick slides into his mouth and my eyes roll back.

Oh, suddenly don’t care anymore. Suck away, sweetheart.

I slide my hands into his hair and bite my lip hard to keep from moaning. The pleasure his mouth creates is too intense. A loud groan escapes my lips before I can stop it.

I can’t stop whimpering. Shit.

Brian’s hand slides up my body and covers my mouth. His hand muffles my moans and he sucks my dick harder. I bite and suck on his palm, trying my hardest not to moan. 

This is really fucking hot.

He deep throats me and I shoot into his mouth. He swallows it all and slowly pulls his hand away from my mouth and he softly cleans me up. I breathe heavily, my eyes following the patterns the shadows make on the ceiling. 

I had no idea I could cum so many times in one day.

Well, I had no idea I could fall in love in a day either, but I did.

I feel Brian’s lips traveling up my body to my neck. He licks and sucks softly on the skin there until he finally raises his head to meet my lips. As he kisses me softly, I feel him pull my pants back up over my ass and I lift my hips to help.

I am so tired.

I look into Brian’s eyes, and I can see he is tired too. He shifts his body so he is lying next to me and he gathers my body up in his arms. I pull the blanket over us and bury my face in his neck.

“So this is love?” I ask him as I trace undefined patterns on his stomach under his tank. I breathe in his scent. I want to bottle it.

“I’d say so,” he replies. “I’ve never been in love. But I’ve never felt like this either. I just know that I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than you. I know that I never want to leave your side, and that you have complete control of my heart.”

Shit, he’s going to make me cry.

I cup his cheek in my hand and stroke the skin with my thumb. I know he can see the tears in my eyes. I lean forward and kiss him softly.

“I feel the same way,” I whisper. He smiles and holds me tighter. I relax against him, relishing in his warm embrace. He lightly strokes my hair, and within minutes I fall asleep.

_**Brian** _

I watch my boyfriend sleep. I watch his eyelashes flutter as he dreams, and I watch his chest rise and fall with each breath. It’s like if I look away from him, he’ll just disappear.

I have no clue how long I watch him in the pale moonlight. He looks so gorgeous. I kiss his forehead, his cheeks, and his lips. I know I won’t wake him. He sleeps like the dead, if our nap this afternoon was any indication.

I hear my door creak open and yellow light floods my room. I look over Justin’s shoulder to see my mom walking in.

“Shh,” I whisper. She nods and walks closer.

“Are you guys sleeping here?” She asks.

“It looks that way. I don’t want to wake him.” She smiles and looks down at Justin.

“He’s really handsome.”

“I know. I think,” I pause and look up at her. “I love him, mom.”

“Wow.” She looks surprised, but she smiles and nods. “Already?”

“Yeah, it’s insane.” I smile at Justin’s sleeping face fondly.

“It’s not insane. Maybe you guys were meant to be together.” I smile up at her adoringly.

“I think maybe we were.” She smiles and leans over to kiss my forehead. She only gets away with that because she’s so awesome. She then kisses the top of Justin’s head and leaves my room. The door clicks shut softly.

I look back at my boyfriend. That word still gets me. We’ve come full circle in one day.

I kiss his lips one more time and rest my head on the pillow facing him. I’m not sure when my eyes finally close and sleep takes over. 

This is it. My forever is in him.


End file.
